The present disclosure relates to a seat sliding device that supports a seat in a slidable manner.
For example, a seat sliding device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2014-84009 comprises a fixed rail that includes locking grooves, a movable rail that comprises restriction grooves, and a lock spring that comprises locking pieces that engages locking grooves with restriction grooves.